Recently, in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/113,060 filed concurrently by the present applicant, a system has been proposed known colloquially as "Artcam" which is a digital camera having an integral printer for printing out sensed images in addition to manipulations of the sensed image which are manipulated as a result of the insertion of a "Artcard" having manipulation instructions thereon into the camera.